


6 Seconds to Love [podfic]

by dapatty, KD-art (KDHeart), litrapod (litra), Lucifuge5



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Audio Format: MP3, Awkward Crush, Badass Kate Bishop, F/F, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Polygon 2018, Snarky Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD-art, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: Five times Darcy Lewis didn't kiss Kate Bishop, and one time she did.





	6 Seconds to Love [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [6 Seconds to Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917045) by [shiniestqueen (sparrowinsky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowinsky/pseuds/shiniestqueen). 



**Title:** 6 Seconds to Love 

**Fandom:** Avengers

**Author:** [shiniestqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowinsky/pseuds/shiniestqueen)

**Selected By** : KDHeart

 **Reader:** dapatty

 **Edited By:** litra

 **Cover and formatted By** : KDHeart

 **Pairing:** Kate Bishop/Darcy Lewis

 **Rating:** General audiences

 **Length:** 15:52

**Summary:** Five times Darcy Lewis didn't kiss Kate Bishop, and one time she did.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917045)

[Download HERE](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/Polygons2018/6%20seconds%20to%20love%20by%20dapatty.mp3)


End file.
